


Hideaway

by spiralicious



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Christmas Party, Community: allbingo, Community: whatif_au, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Winterfest in July Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 20:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Spencer has had too much holiday cheer for one season and is hiding away on the bathroom floor when he gets unexpected company.





	Hideaway

Spencer lay on the cold tiled floor contemplating his place in the universe and decided that he needed new friends. The holidays were always difficult for him. This year JJ refused to let him be mopey or allow him to wallow in his hermitude. She had dragged him to every holiday event she'd seen a flier for, every house party thrown by a friend of a friend, singles mixers, wine tastings, cheese tastings, craft parties, multi-level marketing sales pitches, pictures taken with mall Santas, and library reading times. There was even a special holiday role-playing game thrown in there. She was going to get him into the holiday spirit if it killed him. 

Which made the quiet of the bathroom so nice. 

She meant well. It was just overwhelming. And there were so many people tonight. He drank at least a bottle of gin by himself, which somehow had made everything worse. 

Luckily, he had stumbled into the downstairs bathroom, which most people passed by. Their host had even gotten a bit festive in there as well, but it was softer. There was some greenery on the walls and lit by enough candles that several smoke alarms should be going off, but it gave the space peaceful mood lighting and made the toilet look like an altar. All of which Spencer was able to appreciate after he threw up what felt like everything he'd consumed since the holiday season started. 

He was sobering up, but that didn't in any way motivate him from where he was laying on the floor. It was nice. The fluffy towel he was using for a pillow was surprisingly comfortable. 

Unfortunately, someone decided to knock. Spencer didn't move. There were two other bathrooms, a backyard, and several sinks. He was sure they could make do. 

Spencer, however, had neglected to lock the door. 

“Oh. I didn't think anyone was in here.”

“It's alright. I'm just dying. Well, technically I'm not dying unless you count the way every living creature is dying the second it starts living...” Spencer was too tired to even properly finish his ramble. 

“Well, if you don't mind company while you're... not dying, they are doing some sort of thing upstairs with cookies where you turn them into these little trees and there's gold sprinkles involved...”

“You need to hide.”

“I do not need a foot tall cookie tree.”

Spencer patted the floor next to him. “Try the grey towels.”

The other man lay down next to him. Spencer finally cracked open his eyes to get a look at his fellow party avoider. He was gorgeous. 

Gorgeous lifted his hand to Spencer. “Aaron.”

Spencer took his hand and shook it. “Spencer.” 

Maybe Christmas parties weren't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "spirit" prompt for the Winterfest in July Bingo 2019 at Allbingo on Dreamwidth & Challenge 25 (party hardy) at WhatIf_AU on Dreamwidth.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Mystery Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265166) by [spiralicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious)


End file.
